Anything
by AnastasiaArtemis
Summary: Eli sighed. "I'll do anything Fitz…Just I can't deal with this war between us anymore. It needs to be over." Eclitz oneshot


I scan the hallway for teachers as Eli tightens the grip that he has on my hand. The no PDA rule was still in full effect and two of us have already been caught kissing back stage in the auditorium by Ms. Dawes. She let us off with a warning. But I'm sure the other teachers would not be a lenient as she was. Eli was talking about a new comic book that Adam and he had recently read. I'd tried my best to be a good girlfriend and listen, but I truthfully could careless.

As we turned a corner, I searched the hallway for teachers. I heard Eli let a small sigh. I looked up at him and he rolled his green eyes.

"No one is going to give of detention for _holding hands_, Clare. Calm down." He said.

I sigh and look around for teachers once more before I push my self up onto my tippy toes and press my lips against the side of Eli's jaw. I pull away and look back up at him. His eyes lock onto mine and that infamous half smile appears on his face.

His eyes slowly shift from my eyes to something behind me. The smirk on his lips fades to a line. His jaw clenches and his hand squeezes mine. His body tenses and he stands straight, like a soldier ready for war. I feel his nails dig into the back of my hand. A small hiss of pain falls from my lips. Eli quickly looks down at our intertwined hands and realizes what he was doing. He releases my hand and mumbles an apology. I inspect the crescent shaped marks that Eli's fingers left as I tell him _"It's okay."_

I turn my head to see what it was exactly that made Eli react that way. When my eyes fall onto the culprit my stomach muscles twist and turn, making me fell as though I'm going to get sick.

Mark Fitzgerald sat only a few feet away from us. His back pressed against his locker as he sat on the ground. A bag of potato chips rested against the side on his leg and his eyes flew back and forth across a page of a magazine with a large black motorcycle on the front cover. His red school uniform polo was tucked into the waist band of his tan dress pants. He looked skinnier than the last time I saw him. Of course the last time I saw him. I wasn't focused on his body mass. I was more focus on the silver knife that was sticking out of the wall next to Eli.

Seeing him sitting on the floor of the hallway shouldn't have been a big surprise to Eli or me. We both knew he was coming back; we talked about it just yesterday actually. The PTA had 3 meetings last week in regards on weather or not Fitz should be able to return to school. The PTA decided to give him another chance. Today was his first day back. I was praying to God that Eli and I wouldn't run into him today, but it turns out God was busy answering someone else's prayers.

Fitz lifted his head and his eyes met Eli's glare. His eyes darkened and he shut his magazine quickly before shoving it into his back pack along with the bag of chips.

I softly pushed Eli's shoulder and motioned to the hallway behind us. "Let's go." I said, Eli didn't move a muscle. He continued to glare at Fitz. His hands, which were resting at his sides, slowly formed into fists. His bicep muscles became visible through his polo shirt.

Fitz stood up and grabbed the handle of his back pack. He walked slowly towards the two of us. People surrounding us whispered and pointed. Words like _Vegas Night, knife_, _Ipecac_, and _arrest _fell off of the lips of the bystanders that were watching Fitz walk towards us.

When he reached us, his right hand was curled around the handle of his backpack and his jaw was clenched shut, just like Eli. Fitz was a good head taller than Eli, but Eli stood his ground. His chest was slightly puffed out and his breathing was slow and steady. At this moment everything seemed as though it was playing out in slow motion. Eli and Fitz glared at each other for what felt like hours. Neither of them moved a muscle.

"Eli…" I tugged on the sleeve of his leather jacket. "Come on."

Once again, Eli ignored my plea to walk away.

Fitz smirked. "I think you should listen to your girlfriend this time, Emo boy. Move on along now."

Eli didn't move. "Why are you here, _Fitz_?"

Eli voice was full of hatred. Each word he spoke was drenched in venom.

"I'm here to get an education, just like everyone else." Fitz said. A small freshman stood against the wall and was watching Eli and Fitz exchange words. Fitz caught a glimpse of him and told him to fuck off. The freshman boy darted down the hallway, bumping into a few other students along the way. I wanted to run after him, make sure he wasn't scared that Fitz might come after him.

But I couldn't move my legs. They felt like jelly.

"The kid was just standing there Fitz, grow the fuck up." Eli spat.

I hated when Eli swore. He tried to refrain from doing it when I was in his presence. But I'm pretty sure his language filter was the last thing on his mind right now.

"Don't tell me what to do, Goldsworthy." Fitz snarled.

Eli rolled his eyes and took a quick glance at me. He must of saw how nervous I was because he softly wrapped his hand around mine and squeezed it gently.

"Listen Fitz, I don't want to do this again. Let's just stop…" Eli said.

Fitz didn't look as though he was ready to step down and call it a truce.

Eli sighed. "I'll do anything Fitz…Just I can't deal with this war between us anymore. It needs to be over."

Fitz's right eyebrow arched. His eyes shifted to me. Fitz's tongue licked his bottom lip. I pulled my sweater tighter around my body and slightly blushed.

Fitz quickly looked back at Eli.

"Meet me at your Deathmobile after school." Fitz looked back at me and flashed a smirk. "The _both _of you."

Fitz pushed himself between us, breaking apart our interlocked hands. He walked down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

Eli let out a shaky breath when Fitz was finally gone. He ran his hand through his hair and shut his eyes for a moment. The people around us slowly started to walk away, going to their next period class.

I placed my hand on Eli's cheek and rubbed my thumb back and forth, across his cheek.

"I'm proud of you Eli. You stood up to him." I said.

Eli opened his eyes and placed his hand over mine. He pushed my hand harder against his cheek. "I know, I'm proud of myself to…but he's up to something. I mean, did you _see _the way he looked at you?"

I nodded my head. "Are we going to…meet him, after school?"

Eli hesitated but then spoke. "I don't think we have a choice…"

I slipped my hand out from under Eli's and stuffed it into the pocket of my sweat shirt. I bit my lip as Eli brought leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"He won't hurt you Clare. I'll make sure of it." He said once he pulled away.

"I believe you."

"Good." Eli wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side. "I think we should head to English now."

I nodded my head and the two of us walked down the hall towards our English class.

**ooo**

When the bell signaling the end of last period rang, I picked up my books and shoved them into my back pack. I walked around some kids who were talking to my math teacher, and walked out the door. Eli told me to go to Morty after last period and that he would try to meet me there before Fitz did.

I pushed open the school's front door and made my way down the stairs. I walk towards the basket ball courts, where Morty is usually park. It's funny actually; the feud between Fitz and Eli had started there, when Fitz ripped off Morty's hood ornament. And now, the feud was going to end in the same spot. Well at least I hoped it was.

When I finally reached Eli's vintage hearse, I set my back pack onto the hood and jumped up onto it. I watched the front door of Degrassi and waited for Eli to come out. I bit my bottom lip and kicked my feet back and forth. I was so caught up in my own little world that I didn't hear someone approaching me from behind.

"_Glad to see you showed up Edwards."_

I gasped and my whole body froze. I didn't need to turn around to see who I was. I already knew. It was Fitz.

He walked around to the front of Morty and just looked at me for a moment. He dark blue eyes bore into mine. They weren't as cold looking as they were this morning when he was starring down Eli. Right now they were warm and almost loving. I watched as brought his hand up to my face and pulled my bottom lip out from between my teeth.

"Don't bite your lip like that Clare. It makes me want to do bad things to you." Fitz said. He voice was low and raspy.

I cleared my throat and pushed his hand away. Fitz stuffed his hands into his coat pocket and stepped back a few inches from me. I pressed my leg closer together, seen as I was wearing the uniform skirt. I folded my hand and placed them on my lap. I looked quickly at the front door to see if Eli was coming. He was no where in sight so I looked back at Fitz. He was once again starring me down.

"So…what do you want with us? Eli and I, why did you tell us to meet you here?" I asked.

A devious smile spread across Fitz's face.

"What do you want from us?" I asked him again.

Fitz removed his hand from his pockets and placed them on either side of me. He leaned forward, his lower half pressed up against on knees. His face was only a few inches from my face.

"I want the two of you to help me out with something…" He breathed. I was about to ask him another question, but I was cut off when his lips pressed roughly against mine. I tried to push him away but he was too heavy. When he finally pulled away and brought my hand up to his face and slapped him. Fitz was caught off guard but smirked again.

"How dare you do…I-I have a boyfriend, you just can't. Ugh!" I yelled.

Fitz rolled his eyes. His hand moved from the hood of Morty to the top of my thighs. He leaned forward again and pressed his lips to the shell of my ear. "Sure Clare, pretend you didn't like it." He squeezed my thighs and I attempted to push his hands away.

"Y-You didn't answer my question, what do you want with me and Eli?"

"Well, I want _you_, me and your little boyfriend to have a threesome." He whispered against my ear.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "A what?"

Fitz moved his head down to my neck and kissed my there. I once again tried to push him away from me, but it didn't work. I gave up and he continued to kiss my neck.

"You really don't know what a threesome is?" He mumbled against my neck.

"No."

Fitz sighed and moved away from my neck.

"Well Edwards, a threesome is when three people have sex." He stated bluntly.

I huffed and pushed him away from me. "There is no way in _hell _we are going to do _that_"

"But you heard Eli this morning. He said he would do anything to end this so called war. He will agree, Edwards. Don't you worry your pretty little red head off." He said.

"What makes you think_ I_ will agree to do a thing such as repulsive as _that?_" I asked him, crossing my arms a cross my chest.

"Well you do you want a repeat of Vegas Night?" He asked arching his right eyebrow.

I quickly shook my head no. Fitz smiled. "Then you have no choice but to go along with it."

"You're an asshole."

"I've been told."

"So what? Have you suddenly developed a crush on Eli or something?" I asked, bitterness filled my voice.

Fitz let out a loud laugh. His hand gripped onto the front of his jacket and his head flew back. "Absolutely not." He laughed.

I furrowed my eyebrows again. "Then why do you want to have sex with him?" I snapped.

Fitz shook his head. His hands found my waist and he leaned towards my face again. "I don't want to have sex with Eli. I want to have sex with _you_. But the only way that will ever happen is if your overly protective boyfriend is with us."

I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Fitz wanted _me_. I could have sworn that he hated me. I let of a sigh of relief when I saw Eli running towards us. Fitz quickly let go of my waist and placed his hand back into his pockets.

Eli dropped his back pack next to mine and quickly kissed my cheek. "Sorry I took so long." He whispered before turning around and facing Fitz.

"So what do you want Neanderthal?" He asked. He stood in between Fitz and I. Fitz shoot me a smirk before answering Eli's question.

"Well as I was just telling your lovely girlfriend, I know what we can do to stop this _feud_." Fitz said.

Eli nodded his head. "Well…what is it?"

"Threesome. You, me and Clare-Bear." Fitz deadpanned.

"_What?_ Are you fucking kidding me?" Eli asked.

"Nope."

"There's no fucking way we are-"

"You said you'd do anything Emo boy."

"Figuratively speaking!"

"Clare already agreed."

Eli turned to me and rubbed his temple. "Please fucking tell me he's lying."

"I-I…he said if I don't, there will be a repeat of Vegas Night." I mumbled.

"You wouldn't" Eli snarled at Fitz.

"I did it before I could do it again. Of course the next time won't have the same outcome."

Eli was silent for a moment. He looked from me to Fitz and then back again. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He racked a hand through his hair.

"Alright… we'll do it." He mumbled.

Fitz smirked and clapped his hand together. "Well, everyone in the hearse. Eli's driving us to my house."

**ooo**

The ride to Fitz's house was quiet. All I could hear was the low sound of Eli's radio playing and everyone and awhile the sound of Fitz telling Eli which why to turn. I'm not too sure what Eli was thinking about while driving. But I'm pretty sure I was something along the lines of "What am I thinking." And "What they fuck is happening right now." Well that's what I was thinking through out that whole car ride.

Luckily Morty's front seat is a bench. So the three of us sat comfortably. Eli drove and I sat next to him with Fitz on my right.

When Morty approached a small white house, Fitz told Eli to stop. Eli parked the hearse and Fitz got out, digging around in his backpack for keys.

"Are we seriously doing this Eli?" I asked him keeping my voice low so that Fitz couldn't hear me.

"I'm afraid so…I just a one time thing. We do it. We're done. He's out of our lives forever." Eli whispered to me.

I sighed and nodded my head. Fitz banged against the roof of Morty and peered inside the passenger side window. "Well are you guys coming in, or do you wanna be all kinky and do it in the back of the hearse?" Fitz asked arching an eyebrow.

Eli pushed open his door and got out. I trailed behind him.

Fitz walked to the front door of his house an opened it up. He flipped on the switch and walked in. Eli and I followed him into his house. We stepped through the door and into what looked like Fitz's living room. It was small and somewhat clean. A few stray toys lay scattered across the floor of the living room and a pile of clothes were place on the couch.

Fitz walked down a hall and motioned us to follow.

"My mom took my little brother to see his dad. They shouldn't be home for a few hours." He said as he pulled open a door that had a paper taped to it that read _Mark_. It was colored using blue and green crayon. I figured it was made by his little brother.

Fitz tossed his bag into the corner of his room. Eli and I slowly walked through the door way. Fitz's room looked like the stereotypical room of a teenage boy. It was very messy. Clothes and junk food wrappers were all over the place. I rolled my eyes when I saw a poster of a bikini clad model straddling a motorcycle taped on his wall. How cliché.

Eli and I had left our bag in his car, so we simply stood awkwardly as Fitz pushed and kicked things around his room. When he was satisfied with the location of the garbage on his floor, he looked up at Eli and me and slightly smiled. I felt Eli wrap his hand around my arm, protectively. Fitz saw him and shook his head. He walked over to us and placed a small kiss on my lips. Eli let out a small growl. Fitz chuckled and pulled away.

"For this to work, Eli. You have to share." He said before pulling me away from Eli's grasp and crashing his lips onto mine. He kissed me harshly, his tongue wasted not time and entered my mouth quickly. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to his body. I hesitatingly wrapped my hand around his neck and brought him closer to me.

Fitz pulled away from our kiss and looked down my body. His eyes stopped at my left hand. He grabbed it and brought it up to his face. He smirked and then looked at me.

"So _Saint Clare_ is no longer a saint?" He questioned pointing to my empty ring finger. He was right. I was no longer a virgin. I had given it to Eli not to long ago. He wore my purity ring around his neck on a chain.

Fitz shrugged and placed my hand back down at my side. In one quick second, he had me lying on his bed, my wrists pinned down to his mattress. "I guess you won't be as tight as I expected." He said.

I watched as Fitz fell to the ground and slurred a bunch of curse words. Eli had kicked him in the back of the knees. "What the fuck?" Fitz yelled looking up at Eli from the ground.

"Don't talk to Clare like that." He warned. Fitz rolled his eyes and stood up. He pushed Eli and Eli staggered backwards.

"Guys!" I yelled. "Can we just…do this?"

Fitz shot one last glare at Eli then turned his attention back to me. He pushed me a little so that I was more in the middle of his bed. He kneeled in between my legs; he leaned down and pressed his lips onto the neck. He left small wet kisses up and down my neck.

Eli walked to the other side of Fitz's bed and sat down. He cupped my left breast through my school polo and my bra. He leaned down and placed a few kisses on the other side of my neck. He softly bit down on my skin and I let out a small moan.

"Fitz, move." He said. Fitz moved off of me and sat down next to me. Eli's hand traveled down my stomach, to the hem of my shirt. He slipped his hand under it and rubbed small circles over my skin. Fitz went back to kissing my neck. Every once and a white he would which to sucking, making me groan.

Eli pushed my shirt up higher and high. He leaned down and kissed my white skin. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked upwards towards my breasts.

"Take if off." I said.

Eli smirked and pulled the shirt off of my body. Fitz abandoned the skin of my neck of the newly uncovered skin. His tongue licked my cleavage, tracing the outline of my red bra.

Eli unclasped my bra from the front and quickly took my right breast into his mouth. His tongue circled my nipple. I let out a gasp when I felt Fitz latch his mouth onto my neglected breast. Fitz bit down on my nipple and I let out a gasp and arched my back.

"Fitz." I gasped. I could feel Fitz smirk against my breast. He was probably happy that I said his name and not Eli's. Eli on the other hand wasn't too pleased.

His calloused hand slide down my stomach and stopped at the top of my skirt. Eli wiggled his hand into my pants and pressed his fingers against my clothed clit.

"Eli" I hissed arching my back again.

Fitz moved away from my breast and looked at the lower half of my body. His eyebrows furred. "Where the fuck is the zipper?" He asked to no one in particular. Eli rolled his eyes and slipped his other hand behind me. I raised my hips so that it was easier for him to access the zipper. He pulled down my zipper and then my skirt in one fast motion.

"The zipper is in the back." He answered Fitz with a sarcastic tone.

The two boys starred at each other before Fitz did something that caught me off guard. He pulled on Eli's shirt and brought him into a kiss. The two boys battled for dominance. Their lips moved fast against one another. I was the strangest thing I have ever seen, but I could look away. I let out a squeak when Eli moved his hand under my panties. His moved his fingers around my swollen clit teasingly, but never pulled away from Fitz.

"E-Eli…" I moaned. Eli pressed his fingers against my clit and rubbed it fast. I arched my back and moaned loudly. I tried to keep my eyes open so that I could watch Fitz and Eli, but I become so overcome by pleasure that I couldn't help but shut my eyes.

I groaned in disapproval when Eli moved his hand away from me. I opened my eye again and watched as Fitz pushed my leg apart and leaned down. He bit the hem of my panties and pulled them down my legs with his teeth. He dropped them on the ground next to my other close. He moved back up and kissed the inside of my thigh. Eli focuses on playing with my breasts. He bit and sucked them, making me moan his name.

Fitz, with out warning, plunged his tongue into my pussy. I screamed and grabbed his hair, pushing his face closer to my core. Fitz plunged his tongue in and out while Eli ravished my breasts. It wasn't long before I felt my climax come. I arched my beck clean of Fitz's bed and screamed.

I flopped back down and the bed bounced up and down. Fitz licked up my juices before he crawled up and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Eli did the same and I gave both of them a small smile. I rested my hands on my stomach and tried to catch my breath.

Eli took a small glace at me before he pushed Fitz back and climbed onto his lap and kissed him ferociously. The two rolled around a fought for dominance again. Both boys tried to out strengthen the other one. Eli finally won and pinned Fitz down to his own bed.

Shirts and pants flew off of the two at amazing speed. Fitz let out a loud moan when Eli cupped his hard on through his plaid boxers. Eli smirked and pulled Fitz's boxers down. I bit my lip when I saw Fitz…fully. Eli pumped his hand up and down Fitz, the latter thrashed back and forth. He pushed his head into the mattress and tried his best to hold back moans, but failed. He mumbled "Faster, faster." A few times, and Eli granted his wish. He moved his hand faster and with a few seconds. Fitz reached his peak. He came into Eli's hand. Eli wiped the white substance off him hand on the bed in disgust. He pushed Fitz's body to the side and smirked.

"Well you didn't last that long." Eli chuckled and turned his focus back onto me. I looked down and blushed when I noticed that he was sporting a hard on of his own. Feeling confident I reached over to him and pulled down his boxers, exposing his erection. I then pulled him over to me and lay down. Eli hovered above me.

"Just do it Eli. _Fuck me_" I said.

He arched his eyebrows, probably surprised by my choice off words, but lined himself up at my entrance. With one quick motion he one inside of me. I was happy that I was on birth control now and when ever Eli and I had sex, we didn't need to worry about a condom. Eli's thrusts started out slow but soon began to pick up pace. He moved in and out of me quickly. His hands, on either side of my head, helped him support himself and he pushed in and out of me. I let out loud moans every time he hit _that spot_. I felt my second orgasm approaching quickly. I pulled on Eli's hair and told him to move faster. Eli did and a few seconds later the two of us hit out pecks, simultaneously.

Eli fell onto the bed next to me. All I could hear of the heavy breathing that was coming from both Eli and I and Fitz, who was still lying on his back at the end on the bed. The room smelled like sweat and salt.

_I can't believe that just happened. _

**Epic fail? Epic win?**


End file.
